The Forgotten Branch of a Family Tree
by Eddo
Summary: In 65,000,000 BC Ayla is kidnapped and it has a MAJOR effect on the present. What is it and is it even reversible? Plz R&R. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Branch of a Family Tree by Eddo

I don't own Chrono Trigger, but if I did another Chrono game would be out by now. Hint, hint Squarenix... just make another one plz!

In 65,000,000 BC all was quiet. It was about a week after Lavos was defeated but everyone was armed heavily because many thought Lavos might come back, which was impossible.

Ayla was hanging out with one of the villagers trading items. "Ayla trade Big Sparkle (Speed Tab) for Healing Water(Tonic)?" the commoner asked. "No,"Ayla said. " Ayla trade Big Sparkle for 5 Healing Waters," Ayla replied. The villager thought for a moment. "Ok, Ayla good trader!" she said as a grin appeared on her face. "Here!" The villager gave the Tonics to Alya and Alya gave up the Speed Tab. Ayla walked away carring her new goods and slipped into her tent unaware that she was being watched.

In the tent...

"Kino!" Ayla exclaimed as she set her Tonics down on the ground. "Ayla! Big man ask where you are. He scare the dogs. He bad man!" Kino blurted out. "Where he now?" the Ayla asked as she raised her fists. "Here," a voice from behind her said. The figure hit her on the head with the hilt of his sword knocking her out. Kino then jumped up and kicked the man in the face. The man stood there unfazed. " Kino no hurt bad man?" Kino asked to himself outloud. "No," the figure said as he used the tip of his sword and cut Kino in the stomach. Kino fell down and sqwirmed in pain. "Ayla..." Kino whispered as he passed out.

To be continued...

Ok, note I don't have anything against Kino, it's just that It'd be stupid if he let Ayla be taken without a fight. And Kino will not die. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to NovMists for reviewing.

The Forgotten Branch of a Family Tree Chapter 2

In 1000AD...

"Hey Lucca!" Marle yelled seeing her friend.  
" Yo whazup my homie?" Lucca asked. "Lucca, don't EVER try to act cool again,"Marle said.  
"Ok...," Lucca sighed.

Marle then fell on her knees and started shaking.

"No... Not again... I'm never going back!" Marle said her voice shaky.

Marle then clutched her stomach and started to cry. She turned black and her figure became blurry.

"It's like someone's just ripping out my insides," Marle said as she faded away.  
"Marle!" Lucca gasped.  
"Chrono! We need help!"Lucca yelled as she ran to the swordweilding boy.

Lucca ran through the town knocking a few people down yelling "I'm sorry!" repeatedly.

The inventor ran and ran until she reached Chrono's house. She then kicked the door repeatly. The door opened and Chrono was standing there.

"Hey have you ever thought to just KNOCK ON THE DOOR?" Chrono yelled as he stepped out the door. He then took a deep breath and spoke again. "Ok, what's the problem?" Chrono asked closing the door behind him and locked it.  
"OhChronoit'sterribleMarleisgoneand..." Lucca said rediculusly fast.  
"Slown down Lucca. Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on," Chrono said calmly.

Lucca took in a deep gasp of air and started again.

"Marle and I were at the Square and she disappeared before my eyes. She vanished!" Lucca said her eyes filling with tears with the disappearence of her best friend.

Chrono's eyes widened as he unlocked the door and ran back inside and got his katana.

"Let's go!" Chrono said relocking the door.

To be continued...

Plz remember to review because reviews can tell me what I need work on and what I'm doing great on. Thx again NovMists for reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Forgotten Branch of a Family Tree Chapter 3 author's note Crono's Japanese name is Chrono but in the US they took out the 'h' because in the game each charactor can have only five letters in there name.

Chrono and Lucca started running again until they came to Lucca's garage that was behind her house. This is where she stored Epoch. Epoch had gathered a very thin blancket of dust just from being unused for a week. Chrono and Lucca jumped in,buckled in, (incase something is where they are when they travel through the timestream) and pressed a combo of buttons.

"Um... where are we going?" Lucca asked a sweatdrop forming on her head.  
"Well here's what I figure. We know four of Marle's ansestors. 1)Kino, 2)Ayla, 3)Leene, and 4)King from 600 AD. So we just need to visit these timelines to find out who disappeared and where," Chrono said beaming.  
"So we start in?" Lucca asked.  
"65,000,000 BC," Chrono replied as Epoch finally arrived there.

They then flew to the Ioka Village to ask the villagers questions. So they got out of Epoch and first went to find Ayla. They searched for about an hour when they saw Kino who had bruises on himself and had many small cuts on him.

"Kino, where's Ayla?" Chrono asked the caveman.  
"Ayla gone. Badman take her. Kino fight. Kino lose," Kino said as tears swelled up in his eyes.  
"Gone? Where?" Lucca asked as she hoped Kino knew.  
" Kino no know where badman take Ayla. Kino thinks Ayla in mountains. Good place to hide." Kino said as he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Lucca then walked back to Epoch and got in.

"What are you doing Lucca?" Chrono asked.  
"You heard the man, best place to hide is in the mountains," Lucca replied in a matter-of-factly way.

Chrono then jumped in and started the engine up so they could fly.

"Kino come to!" Kino said as he grabbed a poorly crafted spear and jumped on Epoch just as Chrono and Lucca left for the mountains.

To be contined... 


	4. Chapter 4

The Forgotten Branch of a Family Tree by Eddo

AN: Thanks to all of you people who review to help me know how I'm doing. you really think my caveman talk was good? thanks!

NovMists-Thanks for being the first one to review my story!  
The Jellybean Man- ya, some people like long chapters but I really don't so I keep them kinda short. I didn't know if my caveman imitaion was good. lol SuperAngel- simply put thanks for your encouragement.

Thanks again for reviewing! Now to the story.

Kino jumped onto Epoch's wing and hung on tightly as the timemachine/plane took off.

"Kino?" Lucca gasped as she saw the caveman hanging onto the wing for dear life.  
"Grab my hand Kino," Lucca yelled to Kino over the roar of the wind.  
"Kino grabbed hand! Kino grabbed hand!" he yelled as Lucca pulled him in.

Kino got in and fell onto his seat and clutched his spear taking in deep breaths.

" Nice job helping Chrono!" Lucca yelled to the red spike of hair she saw in front of him.  
" Well if I would've helped we'd of crashed! So think about that!" Chrono replied.  
" Stop! Bestest friends no fight," Kino said to both the stubbon teens.

The rest of the flight to the mountains was an unnerving silence.

"There! Mountains there!" Kino yelled jumping and shaking Epoch in the air.  
" Ok ready to land!" Chrono answered to the two in the back.

Epoch landed ,not as smooth as it could've, on a dirt gray path. As they got out of Epoch they smelt and saw smoke. A fire! Someone was cooking food!

"Ayla!" Kino yelled into the sky and a faint sound of a voice that sounded like " Help" was heard.

They followed the sound of the voice and saw Ayla tied to a tree with vine and saw the dark figure.

" Get away from my friend!" Chrono yelled as he slashed the figures robes to shreads. Chrono also slashed the hood reveiling the man's face.

To be continued. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Forgotten Branch of a Family Tree by Eddo

The hood of the figure fell off revealing his face. Smirking face, red and spikey hair. It was Chrono's ansestor.

Lucca gasped as the hood fell down reveiling Chrono's ansestor's face. Kino covered his eyes from the nightmare about to unfold.

" We look alike.," the man said. " My name is Blanc and your name is?" the man asked.  
"Chrono," Chrono replied taking out his sword.  
" No Chrono! Don't if you kill him you can't come back because the Chrono Trigger is Gone!" Lucca yelled at him as he started to run at Blanc.  
" Who cares? This way I'm saving Ayla and Marle," Chrono replied as Blanc took out his sword and they started swordfighting.  
" What about your family? If you kill Blanc they will all die," Lucca yelled tears running down her face as she watched her best friend battling Blanc. If he won he'd kill himself along with the rest of the family.  
" My family would want me to do this," Chrono grunted as he barely dodged a fatal blow from Blanc.

Lucca sat there on the spot crying. She couldn't talk him out of it.

Ayla ,who during the beginning off the battle broke the vines unnoticed, walked up to Lucca and sat down next to her.

" Chrono's doing what Chrono think is right. He do this to save Marle," Ayla said trying to comfort Lucca.

Then Lucca got an idea.

"Chrono! Don't kill him just wound him badly and he won't be able to hurt Ayla," Lucca said as she stopped crying.  
"That won't work," Chrono yelled after cutting Blanc's sword in half. " He could just find her again and kill her," Chrono said.

Chrono then took the other half of Blanc's blade and tossed it to the side, way to far for Blanc to get it without Chrono killing him.

" It looks like it's over Blanc...," Chrono darkly as he raised his sword, ready to strike the final blow killing both Blanc and himself.

To be continnued... 


	6. Chapter 6

The Forgotten Branch of a Family Tree by Eddo

Chrono raised his sword and tears falling down his face he said to Lucca.

"Tell everyone I'll miss them," Chrono said as he brought the sword down onto Blanc's chest.  
" I didn't know you had it in you boy," Blanc chuckled as he fell over dead.  
" Neither did I," Chrono replied as he clutched his stomach, fell over and like Marle, his figure turned black, blurry and then he disappeared.

" NO! Chrono! My best friend!" Lucca wailed as she took off her glasses and threw them on the ground.  
" Chrono... Gone," Ayla asked to herself. " No! Chrono no gone! Chrono no gone!" Ayla said as even she started to cry.  
" Chrono...," Kino whispered as he put his face in his hands.

Lucca then walked over to Blanc's body and took out Chrono's sword and wiped off the blood in the grass. Then she went over to Chrono's body and hugged him (if this was your best friend you'd give them a hug too right?)before she left.

Then after moping Lucca dragged her feet to Epoch got in and set off for 1000 AD.

In 1000 AD at the square...

Lucca jumped out of Epoch wiping tears from her eyes and sat on the ground near where Marle disappeared. Soon a faint shape was visible and the shape took form. Then the form took on colorand Marle was back.

" I hate that place so much..." Marle said. " It scares me..." Marle said.  
" How can you be piting yourself when Chrono has just died and there is NO WAY of getting him back?" Lucca yelled at her friend as tears started to well up in her eyes and not being ableto hold them back.  
" What," Marle gasped as tears started to well up in her eyes too.  
" You disappeared. I got Chrono and we went to 65,000,000 BC. There we found out Ayla waskidnapped. We then found her with Chrono's ansestor, Blanc, who was probably going to kill her. Chrono killed him and since Blanc was his ansestor he died too," Lucca said slowly between huge sobs and gasps for air.

5 years later...

Lucca and Marle were cleaning out Chrono's house because someone wanted to move there. Theydidn't want to but they were told to by the King. Marle was cleaning out Chrono's room andbehind his pillow was a note.

Dear All,  
I'm sorry I had to do this but I just had to. Don't try to get me back because there is no wayto get me back. Here's my will.

Frog- Rainbow Magus- Rainbow Shell Robo- Tools Ayla- Winter Coat Lucca- Laptop Marle- Cat (Blade)

Marle read this and turned it over and it said " Don't shun the fact I'm dead but accept it and learn to handle it effectively"  
Best Wishes, Chrono

Marle then took the note and put it in her pocket. At home she took the note and put it on her bed then she put on her jacket and walked outside to the edge of town where there was a statue(she sat in front of) with these words on it.

Chrono 983 AD to 1000 AD A warrior whose deeds shall be remembered just like his name.

The End 


	7. Chapter 7

The Forgotten Branch of a Family Tree Unanswered Questions in the Story

Q: Why did Blanc kidnap Ayla?  
A: Some people don't even need a reason to do bad things.

Q: Is Blanc a timetraveler?  
A: No, Blanc isn't a timetraveler. He just is from a different side of the country

Q: How could Blanc have a sword in 65,000,000 BC?  
A: Well it was a crudly made sword. It was more like a long rock that was shaped by another rock to make it sh26e Content-Disposition: form-data; name"daction"

dupload 


End file.
